


Trapped

by clarocque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gui - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Mistletoe, Noel - Freeform, One Shot, Patronus, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarocque/pseuds/clarocque
Summary: Drago se retrouve pris au piège sous le gui.Traduction d'un oneshot de ElectricBlueLilies.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370719) by [ElectricBlueLilies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies). 



> Bonjour à tous, je vous propose un petit oneshot du temps des fêtes (je sais que c'est un peu trop tard pour ça, mais il y a une tempête de neige chez moi et ça m'a mit dans l'ambiance). 
> 
> C'est une traduction de Trapped de ElectricBlueLilies sur AO3.   
> Merci à ma beta Mayura Seno pour sa correction!
> 
> J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture!

Harry était encore debout à cette heure de la nuit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, essayant de terminer son devoir de métamorphose, mais les gloussements de Ron et Hermione étaient quelque peu distrayants.

« Je croyais de vous étiez restés debout pour me tenir compagnie. » Il avait voulu le dire sur un ton blagueur, mais le tout était sorti plus raide qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il était fatigué et voulait seulement terminer son devoir. Hermione semblait blessée.

« Désolé, » marmonna Harry. « C'est le stress. »

Hermione se sépara de l'étreinte de Ron, au grand mécontentement de celui-ci, et se leva du fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du foyer.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » demanda Hermione doucement, s'approchant de la table où Harry travaillait. Ron se leva et la suivit.

« Non, je peux le faire. J'en ai juste pas envie, » soupira Harry.

« Je doute que je puisse t'aider avec ton devoir, mais si tu veux faire une pause, on pourrait jouer une partie d'échecs version sorcier ou quelque chose du genre, » suggéra Ron.

« Merci, Ron. » Harry sourit à son ami. « Mais je crois que les échecs demandent un peu plus de réflexion que ce que je peux fournir en ce moment. »

« Exactement. Je veux prendre l'avantage qu'offre ton piteux état, » répliqua Ron avec un sourire.

Harry se mit à rire et la tension dans la pièce disparut. Il était justement sur le point de dire à ses amis que tout allait bien et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller se coucher quand une lumière vive blanche apparut soudainement et se dirigea directement vers eux.

Cela prit une seconde pour que les yeux d'Harry s'ajuste avant qu'il ne puisse distinguer la forme éclatante d'un python albinos glissant dans l'air vers lui. Le serpent fit un tour autour d'Harry et se glissa soudainement vers l'extérieur.

« Harry, à qui est ce patronus ? » demanda Hermione. Harry était déjà de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle commune.

Il chassa le patronus dans plusieurs corridors sombres et quelques escaliers.

« Ralentis un peu ! » cria Harry, mais le serpent continuait de voler dans l'air devant lui. Il tourna un coin et aurait disparu de la vue d'Harry s'il ne brillait pas si clairement dans les couloirs complètement noirs.

Le cœur du brun battait fortement dans sa poitrine, autant à cause de l'effort physique qu'il devait fournir pour suivre le serpent que la peur presque paralysante du pourquoi Drago le lui avait envoyé.

Harry savait que Drago avait des obligations de préfet cette nuit-là. Presque tous les huitièmes années qui étaient revenus s'étaient vu offrir un poste de préfet. Harry avait refusé. Il n'avait aucunement envie d'être en charge. Il voulait seulement terminer ses études en paix avec ses amis.

Drago, cependant, avait accepté le poste avec enthousiasme. Au début, Harry l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'il terroriserait les premières années, avant que Drago ne lui explique pourquoi il avait accepté.

« J'ai blessé trop de gens dans cette école. Je veux seulement une chance pour montrer à tout le monde que j'ai changé, que je peux faire quelque chose de bien, » avait chuchoté Drago, le regard baissé sur ses mains.

Harry s'était approché encore plus de lui sur le divan vert foncé dans la salle commune vide de Serpentard. Il avait glissé ses bras autour de Drago et avait doucement pressé ses lèvres sur la tête du blond.

« Fais ce que tu dois faire, » lui avait-il dit tout bas. « Je t'aime quoi qu'il en soit. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » avait répondu Drago avant de se retourner dans les bras d'Harry pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Mais maintenant, courant dans les corridors de Poudlard en pleine nuit, Harry souhaitait l'avoir arrêté, lui avoir dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il y avait du monde qui leur voulait encore du mal même après la guerre, que patrouiller dans le château tout seul la nuit pouvait être dangereux. Il ne savait si Drago l'aurait écouté, mais à ce moment, avec des scénarios plus terrifiants les uns que les autres déroulant dans sa tête, Harry souhaitait avoir au moins essayé.

Il tourna un coin et le serpent était plus proche qu'il l'avait prévu. Il ralentissait. Ils étaient près.

Le serpent disparut dans un dernier couloir devant Harry et la lumière s'éteignit alors que le sort retournait à son propriétaire. Harry tourna le dernier coin pour foncer directement dans Drago.

« Oh, merci mon dieu, tu es vivant ! » Harry avait quasiment crié alors qu'il attirait Drago dans une étreinte serrée. Il se recula et jeta un rapide lumos. Harry le tenait par les épaules à longueur de bras pour l'examiner. Il semblait être en parfait état. Pas de coupure ou d'ecchymose. Aucune blessure visible.

« Tu as fini de me mater, Potter ? » questionna Drago d'une voix traînante, un sourire en coin sans aucune mesquinerie sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas bien ? » Harry le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière.

« Oui, j'ai seulement besoin - » commença Drago.

« Espèce de connard ! » cria Harry en frappant ses poings contre la poitrine de Drago.

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que - » Drago recula d'un pas, surpris.

« Tu m'as fait tellement peur ! » Harry fit un pas en avant et continua de le frapper.

« Laisse-moi seulement - » essaya Drago.

« J'ai cru que tu étais blessé ! J'ai cru que tu étais mourant ! » Harry ne se préoccupa pas d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Harry ! » cria Drago, attrapant les poignets d'Harry pour l'empêcher de bouger. « Regarde-moi. »

Harry le fixa durement pendant un moment avant d'abandonner. Le serpentard pencha sa tête vers l'arrière, regardant le plafond. Dans la douce lueur de son lumos, Harry décerna la forme d'une branche de gui.

« Il est ensorcelé, McGonagall a demandé aux préfets d'essayer de les éliminer, » expliqua Drago. « Je n'ai pas remarqué celui-là avant que je ne sois déjà dessous. Je suis coincé. »

Harry retourna son regard sur Drago pour le trouver les yeux fixés sur le sol et les joues virant au rouge.

« Je ne voulais pas attendre d'être trouvé, alors j'ai pensé – Je ne savais pas que tu penserais – Je suis désolé, » radota Drago.

Harry saisit le visage du blond avec ses deux mains et l'attira dans un baiser. Les lèvres d'Harry se courbèrent en un sourire alors qu'il les pressaient contre celles de Drago. Quand il recula, il vit que ce dernier souriait aussi.

« Incendio, » murmura le serpentard, gardant ses yeux sur le gryffondor, alors qu'il pointait sa baguette dans les airs. La branche de gui prit feu et disparut.

Les bras d'Harry étaient autour de la taille de Drago, le tenant près de lui.

« Tu vas devoir de te faire pardonner, » sourit Harry.

« Ma ronde s'est terminée il y a vingt minutes, tu pourrais passer la nuit dans mon dortoir, » proposa Drago avec un sourire en coin.

« J'aimerais ça. » Harry se pencha et déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de son petit copain, acceptant avec joie l'excuse parfaite pour ignorer la dissertation de métamorphose à moitié terminée qui l'attendait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il s'en préoccuperait demain. Ce soir, il allait s'amuser avec son petit ami et tomberait endormi entre ses bras.

  
  


 


End file.
